


Nobody's Business

by sleeplessthrills



Category: 2PM (Band), Miss A
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessthrills/pseuds/sleeplessthrills
Summary: Lee Junho and Bae Suzy couldn't be any more different. He is the resident bad boy while she's the university's precious flower. And yet the universe brought them together and took them on a path towards one another.





	1. Please point me in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> Purely inspired by their duet in JYP Nation One Mic. Please

"It's inevitable, Chansung-ah," Wooyoung declared as he watched Junho talking on the phone on the other side of the room, "He's smitten." Chansung followed Wooyoung's eyes to Junho who was laughing animatedly to something that was said over the phone, his eyes disappearing into crescents as an endeared smile formed on his lips. "You think so?" he responded, scrunching his eyes for a second in thought as Wooyoung nodded with his lips pursed in certainty. "That is the expression of a man in love..." he declared before looking back to Chansung and asked, "Do you know how I know?" Chansung shook his head. "Because that's how you look when you see bananas at the store," he teased, eliciting a laugh from himself and a chuckle from the maknae.  
  
"What are we talking about?" Junho asked, bouncing back onto the couch and picking up the Xbox controller he had abandoned an hour ago when his cellphone rang. Wooyoung gave Chansung a meaningful look before shrugging and un-pausing the game. "How's Suzy doing?" Wooyoung asked after they had returned to their game for a good half an hour. Junho nodded, unable to hold back the smile that's forming on his lips, "She's good. She's walking back from yoga class." Wooyoung silently nodded, eyes focused on the game on the TV before commenting, "I didn't know she does yoga."  
  
"Yeah. She said it's the only form of exercise that requires the least amount of effort," Junho chuckled to himself, recalling her annoyed expression when asked about her choice of physical activity - not annoyed at Junho but rather at the thought of exercise itself. "She'd rather stay home all day and read than exercise," Junho added.  
  
"What does she like to read?" Chansung asked, intrigued as he looked up from the book he was immersing himself into. "I think it's called Lolita? Or something like that. She was telling me how creeped out she is by the author," Junho answered nonchalantly. "Waa... Suzy likes Russian literature. Daebak," Chansung commented, arousing a mischievous smile on Wooyoung's face. "You like to read too, don't you Hwang Chansung? Maybe you should go on a date with her and talk about your creepy Russian men," Wooyoung suggested, noting the change of expression in Junho's face from the corner of his eyes.  
  
 _BOOM!_  an explosion rang loud from the TV, accompanied with the darkening screen on Junho's half. "What the hell, man!" Wooyoung complained as he struggled to keep up now that he lost his teammate.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk," he declared, slamming down the controller before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Mwoyaaa..." Chansung asked, puzzled while Wooyoung smiled knowingly.

 

"Chansung and Suzy..." Junho muttered inaudibly as he picked up his pace to get as far away as possible from the house - or more accurately, from the idea of Suzy going out with Chansung. It's nothing against his best friend, of course. He knows what a good person Chansung is and how he's truly one of the kindest people he's ever met, but it's the idea of Suzy going out with  _people_  that bother him. People who are not Lee Junho, that is.  
  
He never intended for his feelings for her to grow like this. He knows that Suzy is off-limits from the get-go. She's often named as Seoul National University's first love because of her gentle beauty, long black hair, kind face, and lively personality. The rumor on the street is that she has never turned down a date because she can never say no. While she's never known to have dated anyone, people say that she's such a delight to be around during the dates that guys don't mind being friendzoned by her. So a bad boy like Junho will surely never be allowed to touch Seoul National University's precious first love.  
  
"I'm not a player like people say you know," Junho had said one day when he and Suzy were walking along Han River, just talking about everything and nothing. "Really?" she asked, half teasing and half curious. "I heard that your leather biker jacket has broken more hearts than the average guys in South Korea," she joked, eliciting a laugh from him. "I was in  _high school_  when I was wearing leather jackets," he defended himself as Suzy chuckled next to him.  
  
He had to admit that he was rather adventurous in his high school days, going from girls to girls within days and weeks. There's no defense to it, really. He doesn't have a sob story involving an abandonment issue or fear of commitment because of his parents' divorce or his good-for-nothing Dad. His mom and dad are still living happily together in Ilsan. He was just... young and curious. And excited.  
  
But the excitement and thrill of going after girls faded when he entered university - not immediately and certainly not before he had broken a string of hearts in his first year. Now that he's in his last year of university, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he had gone out on a proper date. More accurately, he couldn't remember when was the last date he had after he met Suzy.  
  
Of course he's always known of Bae Suzy that everyone gushed about. He was a third-year business student when Suzy started as an animation major. It wasn't until one night when Junho was staying late on campus that he spotted Suzy running out of the art studio after bowing to the security guard, apologizing for accidentally staying so late, that Lee Junho met Bae Suzy. It was an eerie night and being the gentleman that he is, Junho offered to walk her home. Although Suzy profusely refused, Junho had asked her about the book that had caused her to lose track of time and she excitedly chattered about it until they reached her officetel. "You tricked me," she gave him a look, as if she was unsure of what she thinks about him. Junho chuckled and pointed towards the door, "It's already past midnight. You should go in," he suggested, amused by the serious look she's giving him as she slowly walked inside.  
  
 _And the rest is history..._  he had thought as he reminisced about the nights they spent walking home together that turned into nights of walking to ddeokbbeoki stalls together and slowly into 8PM walks along the Han River and late lunches at Junho's favourite ice cream place. "Ice cream is not real food," Suzy commented after they paid for their soft-serve vanilla ice cream on a particularly hot summer day. "It is!" Junho insisted, his mouth full of ice cream. Suzy laughed her signature laugh, where she holds nothing back. Normally this kind of eyes-squinting and mouth-open-wide laughter is a no no for girls, but Suzy seems to be so carefree in expressing her joy - just one of the many things that Lee Junho likes about her.  
  
 _Yes. I like her, goddamnit,_  Junho admitted begrudgingly, reminded of the things he's heard about Suzy's perfect man. "Suzy needs to be with someone who will cherish her beautiful soul," one of the Suzy fans on campus would often say when Junho is around, as if indicating that bad boy Lee Junho is  _most certainly not_  the man for the job.  
  
 _So what if she's treasured, perfect, and everybody's first love? I want her to be my love..._ he complained as he kicked some rocks with his shoes and watched the rock flew to nowhere.


	2. Let's sing it to the world

"Are you okay?" Suzy asked again. It had been the third time that she had to ask him. When they had met at their usual coffee place, she had sense something weird in Junho who seemed quieter and more serious than usual. "Ah? Yeah... I'm okay. How's your assignment going?" he quickly changed the topic. Suzy took note of his unreadable expression before looking down at her Bamboo pad that she's using to draw. "It's nowhere near done," she answered dejectedly as she kept an eye on the guy sitting across from her from the corner of the eyes.  
  
Lee Junho is an enigma. An enigma that is almost too straightforward to be one. He wears his emotions on his sleeves and yet she still has a hard time figuring out what he wants. One day he'd sulk and the next day he'd be back to his usual mischievous self. It confuses her but it's the kind of puzzlement that's accompanied with a smile.  
  
"Why do you think people hate me?" Junho suddenly asked after minutes of silence. Suzy looked up from the pad and answered, "Who hates you?" He shook his head and stared out the window, as if refusing to look at her, "Not me personally. Just... what's so bad about me?" he sounded frustrated. "I don't think you're bad," Suzy answered, looking at his defined jaw line that formed a face she's adored for the past year that they've been friends. "Everybody around you thinks so," he countered, sounding bitter. Suzy shrugged, "So? Who cares what they think?"

 

The clock had just struck 07:00 PM and Junho examined his appearance in front of the mirror once again before walking out. He could feel his chest pounding as he made his way to a sizable hall where hundreds of SNU students have gathered to watch the mid-semester movie screening. The works of students of the film department were showcased that day and Suzy happened to have collaborated on one of them as an animator. Junho remembered walking with the disheveled-looking Suzy who had thick-rimmed glasses and messy bun because she was working on this project. He thought that he had looked incredibly cute, even though her make up had almost disappeared and she could barely open her eyes.   
  
He quietly slipped into the hall and stood at the back, nodding at his hoobae who is a committee member of the screening as a sign of thanks for letting Junho stand at the back. He watched films after films play by until he recognized the one with Suzy's signature animation on it. He watched in glee as the 15-minute short was screened. It's the last film of the night and it was the highlight of the screening because it had won some sort of international award. The moment the screen went blank, the audience roared in applause. The cast and crew of the film was called to the stage and from the distance, he could see Suzy walking up on stage, clapping her hand for her fellow cast and crew. The mere sight of her smile made him giddy.  
  
He made his way towards the stage, clutching a gigantic bouquet of roses that he had bought on his way over. He was tempted to waiver but he kept walking on. He had shared his concerns with Wooyoung and Chansung -- about what people would think and about how angry people would be when they see him near their precious Suzy. But Wooyoung's response had been simple, "People will always talk. So just do what you want. Might as well. Also... finally, bro! I expected you to do this six months ago!" Wooyoung had teased.  
  
Junho clutched the bouquet in his hand and he kept his eyes on Suzy, who spotted him walking towards the stage. He smiled... a smile that communicated something different than other smiles. And they can feel it - the strong and burgeoning feeling that's spreading over them. Suzy reciprocated and walked towards Junho and down the stairs where their steps met.  
  
"Hi..." Junho greeted with a sly smile, trying to hide the happiness that's filling him to the brim. Suzy smiled wide, showing her rabbit-like front teeth that complimented her beauty perfectly. "Hello," she attempted to sound composed but a few chuckle escaped her lips. "This is for you," Junho smiled wide, eyes never leaving hers as he raised the bouquet in his hand. Suzy looked at the arrangement and exclaimed, "Aw thank you. This is beautiful."  
  
 _"You're beautiful,"_  Junho teased, a smile plastered on his lips as his eyes pierced through hers. She laughed, letting the bouquet drop on the ground as Junho's large hands intertwined with hers on their side. He gave her a challenging look, noticing that all eyes are now on them. She raised her other arm and placed it over his shoulder and on the back of his neck as he snaked his free arm onto her waist.  
  
Without a word, they leaned in and allowed their lips to seal the deal, feeling electricity coursing through body. In that moment, it was as if the whole world fell into place and nothing else mattered. It was just Lee Junho and Bae Suzy, living life in technicolor while the rest of the world withered away in black and white.  
  
They parted and she tilted her head as he smiled a kind of satisfied smile. Their smile grew wider as they stay locked in each others' eyes. Junho slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear, "How many death threats do you think I'll get by tomorrow?" He could feel Suzy laugh as he took note of all the people staring and whispering about them.  
  
"What do you think they'll say?" he asked again before standing up straight to look at her, "Who cares?" she mouthed and shrugged.  
  
 _Right. Who cares._


	3. Denouement

"Suji-ya..."

No answer.

"Jagiya..." he smiled to himself at his cheeky attempt at a sweet nickname.

Still no answer.

He finally managed to take off his shoes and stalked inside with sure steps, eyes searching the room for signs of life. He turned the corner and found a figure slumped in front of an iMac, hugging a bamboo pad with her head lying sideways on the table. He sighed. "Yah... get up..." he nudged her shoulders gently in contrast to the tone of his voice. It hasn't been the first time that he's caught her sleeping like this, and this is certainly not the first time this week.

"Sujiya.. get up.." he nudged harder and she suddenly sat up, eyes barely open. "I'm up. I'm up..." she croaked. He sniffed in annoyance as he walked to the tiny kitchen to grab a glass of water for himself.

"How many times did I tell you not to work too late?" he began from the kitchen. He could tell that she's still struggling to stay awake and was probably rubbing her eyes, but continued to complain, "Do you wanna get sick again?" he sauntered to the living room and found her huddled on the sofa with a blanket. "Your mom can't always come up here from Gwangju to take care of you and it's hard for me to take time off work," he continued, "I know your senior project is important but what's the point of graduating if you're sick? At this rate you won't be able to--"

"Are you done?" she asked sleepily, eyes barely open as she looked up at his pouty expression.

"Why? Are you gonna argue with me some more?" he challenged.

"No, I just need a few more hours of sleep and I wanna cuddle."

He softened at her request and tried his best to keep his begrudging façade as he sat next to her. She automatically melted into his arms and sighed in contentment. "You smell good. Did you just wake up?" she murmured into his comfortable chest. He sighed, rubbing her arm mindlessly. "I was gonna take you to pick up Wolie and Johnny from the vet," he answered, sounding softer and kinder than he was three minutes ago. She just has that effect on him - like his very own chamomile tea on a rainy day. "I forgot that the babies are in the hospital. No wonder you're naggier than usual," she slurred.

"Yah," he called out, tapping her arm and was about to chide her further when he saw her sleepy smile as she settled further into his embrace.

He smiled and grabbed the remote from the coffee table to keep himself company while his girlfriend fell deep into slumber.


End file.
